A Modest Proposal
by PassingTime
Summary: Jealiousy can turn a person, so what happens when you add guys and girls and a little bit of Magic and dump them into the Underground? A Wish and the Wished away, Sarah once again finds herself in the company of the Legendery Goblin King but how will this
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Little Life of Mine / A Modest Proposal. / Here, There and Everywhere. (I can't decide ')

A.N: All righty, So hi and thank you very much for considering to read my first Labyrinth Fic. I really hope it goes well and I'll try to up date as much and as soon as I can. I'm just finishing off my last year at High school to go on to collage so things are pretty hectic but I PROMISE that I shall and try to keep up to date so I can keep you lovely people happy . I've got TONES of Ideas for this fic so hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I do . Any ways on to the tedious disclaimer -

Disclaimer - I do not own any of Characters for the movie "Labyrinth" all characters belong to their respective owners. Now on with the Story!

Chapter 1-

--------0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

Rays of sunshine crept up over the high apartment buildings and into the room, creeping along till they eventually unveiled a sleeping face. Pale skin gave off an ethereal glow in the morning sun and dark eye lashes fluttered at the sense of the new day as the soothing but unwelcome light shone through the sleepers heavy lidded eyes. The figure lay in its small single bed, wrapped up in its plain cream cotton duvet cover slightly squirming at the thought of leaving its cosy little nest to venture out into the cold cruel day. The night had passed like many others before it, dreams haunted by emptiness, a total black void. It wasn't a sleepless night but for Sarah it was the usual haunting place that her dreamless sleep always took her when she let go of consciousness at the end of her days. When she was younger she could remember of the fantasies her imagination dreamed up. She would be dancing, a mans arms around her protectively as they danced together in to the music, he made her feel like she was the only one in the room with his eyes penetrating her soul… those eyes she seemed to know so well but at the same time were a total mystery. They held a soothing presence that made her feel like no one could harm her, that no one but he could touch her. They would twirl forever lost in each others embrace but she had grown accustomed to the black cloak that covered her mind ever since… ever since… no she didn't think of it anymore. She had left it all behind her the day she decided to grow up.

People say that people dream because it's their minds working through what they have processed and to stop one from dreaming would cause the person to be drained. Sarah didn't believe in any of it, she had told herself that she does dream, she just doesn't remember them. But each time Sarah wakes yes her bodies refreshed and revitalised but mentally Sarah was drained. University wasn't much help either. After High School Sarah wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do with her life. When she had decided to grow up her dreams of becoming an Actress like her mother seemed to diminish and stay as that, just dreams, if she had anymore that is. She didn't feel whole anymore - she still went to a few auditions, she hadn't totally left the prospect of becoming an actress behind her but nothing she did seemed to feel right, it always felt incomplete some how. This is were University fits in. Sarah wanted to fill the void that was in her and to figure out what would fill that and could make her a future. It wasn't easy. Most of the courses didn't interest her at all and all the ones that did she took putting more pressure on herself than necessary. To top it all off she has a job at Di Magios as a waitress in the city centre, 4pm to 10pm to pay for her courses and living accommodation. She lived near the campus in a semi large apartment that she shared with 5 other students one of which was the sleeping figure snoring softly under a mountain of luxuriously soft velvet cushions in the bed opposite from where Sarah lay. Katherine aka Kat aka as Sarah's room mate had been her good friend since she moved into the city. It had been a big change from living in the suburbs with her father and Karen. Karen had been persistent that she got an apartment in the city; all the better to get rid of her faster she supposed. Sarah didn't really mind at all really, she knew she would have to move out sooner or later, she was just glad that she was lucky enough to find a friend in Kat. Sarah social skills were found wanting, she rarely got out much because she had bogged herself down with so many responsibilities, she had even been tempted to take up smoking to relieve some stress but she hadn't sunk that far, just yet anyways. The only times she really got to hang out with some friends or go out to a club was when a holiday came up or very few weekends. The past couple of weeks for instance had been pretty good, the term was ending and the lecturers were winding down which meant little to no reports.

Sarah looked about her shared room. The walls were painted in cream with a hint of cornflower; it was a really calming tone that glowed in the suns rays. Posters were scattered here and there on the walls, more so on Kat's side, of different bands of various eras, Goo Goo Dolls, The Beatles, The Wallflowers and a David Bowie Poster were just a few of the faces closest to Sarah's field of view. A few shelves on the long wall, the door was based on in the middle, held some bits and pieces that they had come across in their life so far, psychology books and various other courses that herself and Kat were taking were filed nice and orderly according to course subject, the very same cursed books that had weighed down her bag pack digging a grove into her now toughened right shoulder. On the opposite wall in the middle between Sarah and Kat's beds was a medium sized standard wooden desk. Both used the desk when they need to get a report done, mainly Sarah, and each knew that when one was using said desk non was to disturb or distract the occupant or else no mercy would be shown to said offender. Even though Sarah's brain was all askew she was doing surprisingly well in her classes, charging in and getting everything done with while she could. She even invented a new mocha latte that gave her a rather over the top Caffeine blow out that was known to keep her going till the next night, but she wouldn't tell anyone her recipe. It was actually Sir Didymus had told her about it one day when they were chatting from her mirror back when she was younger. She always wondered why he was the way he was… well now she knew. He told her it was a sacred family recipe but he made the exception just for her. Oh how she missed her friends from the underground but she couldn't see then anymore, she couldn't summon them any longer. She found it out one day after she decided to 'grow up' she was in an odd little emotive state, she blamed it on PMS, but as she called on Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, they never came, she had tried again and again but she saw no one in the mirror but her own refection staring back at her with a tear streaked face, eyes puffy and watery. Each time she finds her mind wandering to how they were or what they were doing she would give herself a mental slap. She wouldn't let herself ponder on anything to do with the underground any longer; it had plagued her mind for too long. She had thought that it had been **_it_** that had messed with her dreams and her head but shrugged it off as a part of growing up.

Sarah's pensive mood was broken by the rustling of duvet covers signalling to the sleepy brunette that Katherine was awake now. With a stifled yawn Sarah stretched dramatically and kicked her covers off her body and rolled off the right side of her bed "Mmmornin Kat, Sleep well?" a muffled response was the only answer. "Come on Kat, Classes await us." Another muffled response but Sarah could just make out a few colourful phrases that would make their psychology professor blush furiously. "Hmm, alright fine" Sarah stood, the legs of her pj bottoms falling down from were they had bunched up around her knees during the night, as she stood she stretched again, her long thin form was not without its womanly curves, 5 foot 9 Sarah was about average height for a young woman of her age and generation. Her long dark chocolate hair falling to just above her waist, slight bed head but she'd deal with it after her routine shower. Sarah toddled over to her friends bed and plopped herself down not caring if she sat on the raven haired girl. More muffled cursing followed by disturbance under the cushion mountain, '_really_' Sarah thought idly '_how can she breath?_'. She grabbed a few cushions and chucked them aside and started the dig down to retrieve Kat.

Like the risen dead a hand cropped up from amongst the sea of felt giving the slightly sleepy brunette a start. The hand was soon fallowed by and arm, then its owner soon made an appearance as she rose from her cushiony grave. "I want crème and lots and lots of sugar in my Mocha and no skipping on the caffeine." The bedraggled girl spoke, her voice cracking and hoarse. Her face wasn't much better off either, she was as pale as a sheet and Sarah could see blue her veins showing through under her skin. Dark circles run rings round her light blue eyes.

Kat moaned and flopped back down onto her bed, "You know, I don't feel too good."

Sarah's hand was quickly on the girl's forehead searching for a fever. She was burning up. Kat coughed and Sarah gave her a sympathetic smile " Your staying off today and drinking lots of fluids and getting lots of sleep, got it?" She said in a 'and that's that' tone which Karen might of used on her when she was younger.

Kat raised her arm and gave her a weak salute. "Sure thing Môn captain" she croaked.

She tucked Kat in and gave her a pat on the head which in response earned Kat sticking out her tongue as Sarah went to get on with getting cleaned and ready for classes. She had to wait a while for the bathroom because another resident of the apartment seemed to be preening himself. Said offender was taking a long time and Sarah was hoping desperately that not all the hot water was used up for the shower; there would be hell to pay if it was. The door swung open to reveal Mark, a 26 year old, slightly longish choco brown hair falling into his cute doughy brown eyes, he was the same height as Sarah so he was also at perfect height to meet her glares as he stepped out the bathroom. He knew not to take it personally, Sarah wasn't much of a morning person and a cold shower in the morning wouldn't do much to improve that mood. Mark was like a big brother to Sarah. Meaning he was extremely over protective of her - as big brothers tend to be - and was always making sure she was doing well. He seemed to have adopted her a couple of months after she had moved in with them. Sarah had reminded him of his little sister back in Quebec so she guessed it was natural for him to be that way. She continued to glare at him as he flashed her a brilliant white smile and gave her a pat on the head - he may be protective but he could still be annoying.

Thankfully the hot water had not been used up and Sarah got a good 10 minutes of usage. Having gotten ready for the day Sarah made her way out her room and into the Living area. This room was basically a living room / Kitchen / hall. Massive studio windows took up most of the north wall and sitting in front of them was the 21inch plasma screen that they had all chipped in to get the previous month. Around that sat a large beige and mocha corner sofa, cushions of various sizes, materials and colours scattered over it, to the left of that was two monk wingback forest green leather chairs both of which had seen better days - nothing really went with each other but that's what happens when you're a University student living in a shared apartment with 5 other people - a little bit behind the corner sofa to the south of the apartment was the kitchen area. It was a simple kitchen with stainless steel appliances and black granite worktops, a breakfast bar sectioning off the area and a students MUST have, the latest coffee maker to help them make it through the day. The whole of the apartment save the bathroom was floored in a light Maplewood, slightly scuffed and bashed from day to day life.

Sarah made her way towards the two males seated at the breakfast counter replenishing their bodies with that mornings batch of coffee. Apparently Mark hadn't finished preening himself in the mirror yet and was still in his room. The two males turned to greet her as she plonked herself down on a stool and poured herself a cup of coffee.

One of the young men turned round in his seat to Sarah, "G-Morning Sarah dear! And how are you this fine day?" He smiled at her, '_no person should be this cheery in the mornings'_ she thought bitterly to herself, '_It just isn't fair_.'

She allowed herself to groan and dramatically but gently flopped her head down onto the counter, "Fine fine just peachy" She replied in a monotone voice, "And how are you Alex, 'dear'". The last part she mimicked him and let a quirky smile tug on her lips. Alex had come to study drama and was in some of Sarah's classes. He was out of the closet and proud of who he was which earned him Sarah's respect. Alex was taller than Sarah, he stood about 6 foot 3, deep grey eyes and dark eyelashes that made girls and guys fall for him at first flutter, his slightly sun kissed skin giving him a soft glow, jet black hair streaked with some blond, a few bangs would escape from behind his ear and fall into his eyes making him look like a band boy. He was really skinny even for a boy but it just added to his boy band looks. The guy next to him was the newbie and Alex's best friend Steffen. He looked slightly similar to Alex, which was slightly unnerving, but instead of having black hair, slightly tanned skin and grey eyes Steffen had dirty blond hair cut short like most of the male populous, fair skin with an English rose complexion and light green eyes. He was taller than Alex but only by about an inch and from what Sarah could gather he was a real sweet heart. One of few males out there that still believed in chivalry. He was an extremely shy guy and could never really work up the courage to ask any girl out. She thought it was cute when he would start to stutter when Katherine would start to talk to him. She really wanted to get the two of them together. She thought they made a cute couple. Once she had saw them sitting on the corner sofa reading their books both wearing their glasses. It was like a scene out of a librarians romance novel but it was so cute to her.

He gave her a short wave and a smile of greeting.

"Meh I'm alright, can't complain. Though I DO have Double classes of Philosophy but GOD has that Professor got a tight ass! So it makes it worth while in the end I guess." Alex proclaimed dramatically, earning a blush from Steffen and another groan from Sarah in protest.

"Alex" she moaned , " Do shut up." He could be such a queen at times, but she loved him really.

He looked at her with mock hurt, even though she couldn't see him, seeing how she still had her head on the counter. "Sarah!" He put a hand over his heart as if to show the pain. " You're cruel to me!"

She gave a little snort and lifted her head from its resting place, taking her coffee mug not looking at him and started to nurse the dark liquid. "Pfft, Uh hu." her tone held a hint of amusement but Alex waved it off turning back to Steffen.

The morning was going along ok, she hadn't met the last inhabitant of the flat and was kind of glad too. She didn't think she could deal with him today.

David was a popular jock from his High school and still held a good rep in the University with the other Students on campus, he was sort of a mans man and had a thing for Sarah. He had asked her out on more than one occasion and on each she gently told him to bugger off. Neither of these time sadly did he get the hint that she didn't like him. To Sarah , David was too Obnoxious and 'full of it' as Kat put it. He had asked Sarah out again just last week and got knocked back a little bit more rougher this time, she had gotten tired of being polite and declining him so figured that it was the politeness that wasn't letting the message get through to his thick skull. He had taken up to not talking to her after that and when in the same room as her would just stare for ages until she decided she had enough and left the room, slamming the door as gently as one did when peeved off. Of course David did have good looks and a nice build - light brown hair flecked with some red, deep blue eyes and a Florida tan - but he just wasn't her type… no guys seemed to be. She had been on a couple of dates having gotten tired of Karen and her consistent jabbering on about how she 'should have dates' at her age. None of the guys had really appealed to her, they were all attractive, funny and had some level of intelligence - some more than others right enough - but after the first 3 dates it was over as soon as it started.

Sarah let out a sigh and drained the rest of her coffee - Fridays were the worst, they always seemed to be in the way of the freedom of the weekend. The day dragging on, teasing and taunting the student body, it was also Sarah's 22nd Birthday making it even more tedious - she sat her mug next to the sink to be cleaned and went on with her normal day.

Classes were yet again boring and felt totally draining but surprisingly someone from the front desk at the office had came in to deliver Sarah a brown paper package. She had eyed it cautiously before taking it from the elderly woman and got a lecture about how 'the University wasn't her personal postal service.'

_'Pfft'_ Sarah thought amusedly as she stuffed the parcel into her bag pack ' _its not like they got anything better to do except sit on their fat butts all day and chatter about the latest titbits of campus gossip that they over heard or came across to satisfy their tedious little lives_.'

The day had dragged on as predicted and as Sarah walked out the Campus grounds she saw Mark waving her over from his red Cadillac parked just out side of the gates. He gave her a big bear hug as she came up to him and set her back down more gently than when he picked her up. He smiled sheepishly at her as she rubbed her sides.

"So how's the little Birthday girl then?" He asked as he opened the car door for her.

She tossed her back in the back and got in, she waited to reply till he ran round the car and got in, "Fine fine, If I didn't have a paper to hand in by Monday I'd be even better."

He gave her a little sympathetic hug and started the car, "Ack, don't worry about it I'm sure with your famous caffeine rocket fuel you'll zoom through it. Want an ice cream, my treat?" he looked at her from the side of is eyes, mirth and mischievousness dancing across them.

He was up to something, she could tell.

She sighed and leaned back on her seat, "Ok but you gotta get me a triple, cookie dough, caramel and toffee, Deal?" Her tone was serious and she was to an extent - she really wanted the ice cream - but a smile graced her face as they sped off to the ice cream pallor just down town.

The ice cream was good, Sarah was still licking her fingers from were the ice cream had melted as the elevator stopped at their floor.

Mark draped an arm around Sarah's shoulder and declared at their hallway, "We're HOME!" a mad grin breaking out on his face. '_Ha ha, smooth Mark real smooth_.' was Sarah's only thought .

Running and thumping could be heard behind the apartment door, along with the occasional rustle of paper.

Sarah raise a neatly groomed eyebrow and gave Mark a side long glance, at least he had the decency to look a little sheepish. He made a song and dance about getting his keys out but Sarah had beat him too it not wanting to feel stupid any longer. She put her key in and let the door swig open.

An explosion of " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!" Seemed to rush out at them. The miraculously recovered Kat was rushing up to Sarah to envelope her in a big hug, party hat flying off her head. Sarah looked at her with disbelief. Well that's the last time she believed her about being sick. Kat eventually let go of Sarah and moved on to stand beside her, hands up stretching to the room "Soo, what do you think?" Pride obvious in her voice.

" I'm thinking that I'm never going to believe you about being ill again. Your such a sneak!." Sarah swatted her friends arm playfully but it was obvious on her face that she was ecstatic that they cared.

The blue eyed girl only held up her hands in defence saying "it was all for a worthy cause".

Sarah looked about the room, they had streamers and banners hanging slightly haphazardly on the walls and lights, balloons bobbed about on the floor helplessly and her friends were all starting towards her to give the birthday girl a hug.

She looked about the room for David but thankfully he wasn't here. Mark saw who she was looking or an gently leaned over to her " Don't worry about him, I told him to go get wasted or something, I think he was planning on askin you again and I didn't want him to ruin your Birthday." His tone was gentle and he gave her a reassuring nod.

'Thank you' she mouthed as Alex dragged her off to the corner sofa.

He pushed her down and set himself beside her. " We got everything planned out for you Sarah." He motioned to the table in front of them as Kat sat at the other side of him.

"Tonight" Kat continued, "Is an all out movie fest of your genre of course. And we got Lots and lots of lovely Alcoholic beverages and many many munchies."

Sarah picked a mix of Videos ad DVDs for them to watch, ranging from old classic silent films to the newest horror flick that was out. Mark and Steffen brought over the Snacks and Drinks, placing them out on the floor in front of them so everyone could just help themselves. Mark sat down beside Sarah and pulled her over to him so she was leaning against him and Steffen took up residence in one of the leather chairs. And thus the movie fest commenced!

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

It was 2am the next day when a young man stagger out of the elevator, his short brown hair askew and a bottle of Vodka in hand. David had done exactly as Mark had suggested and got utterly wasted. He would have stayed longer at the bar but he got kicked out for starting a fight. His mind had been mulling over all the different reasons why Sarah wouldn't go out with him. It infuriated hi so much that he ended up punching some random that just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time and got a full on mouthful of David's knuckles. He couldn't come up with any reason what so ever why Sarah would not want to go out with him except that she was being difficult and stubborn. He punched the wall and continued on down the hall. Before he got to the door though, he saw a man in a Fed X uniform holding a slightly big box and looking slightly miffed. He rang the bell again. No answer. David straightened himself as much as he could and walked over to the man.

"Not getting any answer?"

The man looked at him brows furrowed as he took in David's appearance. "No." he replied curtly.

Then he did a double take " Do you know who lives here?" he nodded to the door.

"Pfft I do, along with the others." His words slightly slurred even as he tried hard not to.

The mans face seemed to gain more annoyance and he asked "Do you know a Miss Sarah Williams?" Looking at his clip board.

David's brows furrowed this time, "Yes , she lives here to" and added in as a mumble " and soon to be mine." his voice was bitter but the man just thrust the clipboard into David's hands and told him to ' Sign here, here and here.' once David had scribbled what should be considered a signature the man plopped the box into his hands and walked off.

David looked down at the box and without a second thought ripped the top open.

Books, books and more books was what was in the box. All of which weren't of any interest to David. They were all Fantasy. There was however a note which lay on top of a small red leather bound book with Gold print. He took the note and opened it, eyes squinting at the print:

_**Sarah,**_

_**You've left some of your books here and I found them when I was cleaning out your room for Toby. The dear needs a bigger room and I always seem to find him in there anyway. Really Sarah, all of these stupid fantasy books. I didn't want Toby to find them, God knows we've got one too many dreamers in this family as it is. I've packed all the one I could find because I know you'd just end up digging up hell if I sent them to a second hand bookstore. You know Sarah I really ought not to be doing this; this was your responcibity to take care of before you left us for University. But anyways, how are you? I hope you aren't causing too much trouble for your teachers as it will reflect badly on us. Remember Sarah you're a young adult now and should act like a proper one at that. Why haven't you found yourself a nice young man by now? Well when you do you should find yourself lucky that he is willing to put up with your stubbornness and flaws. Do write back when you can dear as I know how much it means to your father to get a letter from his daughter, but please leave out any unnecessary garbage as I don't want him to become too worked up about your well-being, he does have that stress problem when your involved. **_

_**Well anyways, I have things to do and people to see, have a good day Sarah and oh Happy Birthday.**_

_**Karen Williams.**_

David stuffed the note into the box and picked up a book at random. The book was small and its leather cover felt cool under his hands. It had been worn from usage and love, Sarah must have really liked this book he thought. The gold title stuck out and shimmered in the low hall lighting. 'The Labyrinth'.

He opened the book and saw in the blank pages at the start a name, doodled and sketched, with hearts floating above and around them. It was the same name repeated over and over again and again. 'Jareth'

David's brows furrowed again for the umpteenth time that night. Who was this Jareth? He skipped through the book and read a few pages now and then. He did that for the better part of an hour and then hurled the book at the wall opposite him. Jareth, Jareth, JARETH, how could she like a stupid fictional character and not him! It was humiliating. He was an Ex jock, popular and good looking and HE was a fucking Goblin King! This wasn't right! And now he'd have to face her about this, and set it straight about who she should like. The lady Karen in the note was right, she SHOULD be thankful that he is willing to over look her flaws and stubbornness and want to be with her, NOT have some daydream dallies about some Tea loving Nancy boy! He'd show her.

He grabbed the offending book off the floor and clutched it in his hand and with the other carried the box into the apartment.

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

The last film had finished and the night was winding down. Mark, Steffen and Alex were putting everything away whilst Sarah and Kat still sat on the corner sofa talking about the last film and comparing the main actors of each of the movies they had just watched when the door clicked open and David walking in box and book in his hands. Sarah was still talking to Kat and didn't notice but Marks head went up like a spring and gave David a wary glance. David didn't see it, his eyes on Sarah, like a bull in a Matador fight all he could see was red. He kicked the door closed with a bang and the girls looked up from the sofa. " Well there goes my peaceful Birthday" Sarah mumbled to Kat. She watched as David made his way over to her as best as he could without staggering. She could obviously see that he was well and truly wasted and pissed about something. Her eyes flickered to what he held in his hands. Eyes widening as she saw the red leather bound book in his hand. Rage, Horror and Fear flashed through her face as she leapt over the back of the sofa. This startled every other occupant in the room. Sarah wasn't known for being spontaneous and leaping over a sofa was not per say spontaneous but more so than her normal self. Calm and collected Sarah had exited the building, this other Sarah was… well scary. Her usual calm green eyes were wild and set on the book.

"Where," she demanded in a cold fearful voice, "Did you get that book?" Sarah made to grab it but David jerked his hand back.

He shook the book a little, "What this?" His voice held a hint of amusement. He had never gotten this response from Sarah before. He had to move backwards as she made another grab for it.

"Yes" she spat at him, "THAT book!"

"Hey!" Mark, Alex and Steffen had noticed what was going on and moved over to their two friends. Mark, being as quick as he was and being that David was drunk, slipped behind David and tore the book our of his hand. David only shrugged, he had already seen what was in it.

Mark held the book out to Sarah and looked for an answer to what was going on.

"Why do you have my book?" She demanded, totally ignoring Marks questioning looks as she took the book off him and held it to her chest like it was some sacred relic.

David only dropped the box and nodded to it. "Your mom Karen was good enough to send it over. Fed X should really be careful to who they hand their packages over to." He sneered at her.

If looks could kill He'd be 10 feet under and pushing up daisies. Sarah was murderous, she felt so violated. Yes it was only a book but it was her book and this book inperticular had done a lot to interfere with her life, he didn't want him to do anything that include that book that might change what she had now. She didn't want _him_ to come back into her life, she had tried too hard for it to fall away now. It was no surprise now when Sarah lunged forward and with a sickening thud punched David in his pretty little face. She regretted it though as pain shoot though her fist, she shook it a little bit and tried not to let it show on her face just how much it had hurt. But then again, after David looked back at her, cheek already starting to turn blue and purple, shock envinable on his face - it made it worth it. "Don't you EVER touch any of my things again!" Her voice was venomous but as she turned to walk away he started to laugh slightly.

"Say Sarah? Who's Jareth?"

Her feet stopped and her body tensed.

Seeing he had gotten a reaction he continued. "Is he the reason you refuse to go out with me?"

Her fist tightened and Mark moved over to David, "David stop it and just leave it. Sarah has already made it pretty clear that she doesn't like you like that so drop it and move on." He put a firm hand on his shoulder but David jerked away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you talk to me about this! You just want Sarah for yourself, I know you do! Don't deny it!" His face turning bright red from yelling, David turned back towards Sarah leaving Mark looking as though he'd just been slapped over the face by a 6 foot Penguin.

"Don't talk to Mark like that! He's only looking out for her, you fucked up prick! Its not his fault or hers that you haven't gotten it through your thick skull that she hates you!" Kat wasn't one to shout so it was a pretty fair guess that all eyes were now on her as she ranted.

Turning her head ever so slightly, Sarah gave Kat a small thankful smile. But it was short lived as David continued on.

"You would rather this tea loving little Nancy boy, that's in your head than me? A REAL person! Your such a Freak!" he moved to go for her as fast as his drunken stupider would allow him , making Sarah spin round in alarm at the sound of the movement but he got tackled to the ground by Steffen and soon Mark and Alex had joined him holding the Ex jock back. He thrashed about trying to break free whilst Sarah stood stock still from shock… He had just moved to attack her. It's all that registered in her head. He was going to attack her, he intended on meaning physical harm. Sure he could be an ubber pain in the backside but never once did she think he would actually hurt her. He was still thrashing about and cursing to the high heavens until one line which Sarah never thought she would hear ever again came crashing out of his mouth.

"YOU WANT HIM! FINE! I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

All colour vanished from Sarah's face as she heard those words. "No!" she shouted but it would be in vain, the whirring of the generator drowned her out and then the lights went off.

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

A.N : hope you all like the first chapter - yeah it basically explains some stuff about Sarah and obviously how the whole story starts . Anything you'd like to tell me about be it about my lack of writing skills or my stupid plot feel free to comment, I really don't mind. And don't worry I'm typing up chapter two as we speak . Chow! REVIEW PLEASE!

A.N: haha sorry I couldn't help myself, I know it's been done a lot but I just couldn't help putting this day as Sarah's Birthday. Please forgive me!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Sorry that I took a little while in getting this next chapter up - I had to do a bit of studying for my upcoming exams ( damned May) and THEN I got abducted to Ireland - ah well, stuck without internet for a bit !I'm truly sorry I didn't know I was going to be abducted! . I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah ha ha I thought it would be good to put Jareth's speech in bold, tell me what you think of it or should I just stick to normal. I got the idea from a comic that I read once. (I thought it made it sounds all 'ohh grr' Hahahaha.)

Disclaimer - I own nothing cept what is mine lol but all Lab people are owned by their own makers...

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

Labyrinth fan fiction - chapter 2 -

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

A freak wind was picking up outside and inside Sarah was freaking out. As for the rest of the room it was utter silence. No David trying to wrestle out of the three other males grip. No Kat running to Sarah's side, not even a single rustling of clothes or breathless words. She was still in the apartment; she could tell that from the windows that took up most of the north wall in the room, she could see the slight flash of lightning picking up in the rhythm of the storm above the city.

It wasn't right. Where were the others? It was her that got wished away wasn't it? Or maybe it was all just a coincidence and their just as freaked out as her, the wish didn't work it was just unfortunate timing. '_No, life's never that fair'_, she thought bitterly. So what happened to the others then? Sarah didn't want to speak, she didn't want to make a sound, not if it would attract unwanted attention but she had to see, had to know what was going on.

She was covered by the darkness just now but it wouldn't last that long as the storm as the lightning picked up. '_Sarah Williams get a grip don't turn into what you pride yourself on NOT being!' _She mentally barked at herself. So inhaling, Sarah steeled her nerves and as silently as her body would allow her she tried to navigate through the dark. She was doing well, she thought. Sarah had found the back of the corner sofa and was using it to guild her towards the kitchen.

Whilst the panic was subduing, the words David had spoken had managed to sink in. She was going to be taken back to the Labyrinth. She knew that David wouldn't and couldn't run for her and win. He may be an ex jock but he was drunk and probably would probably end up drowning in the Bog of Eternal Stench for all she knew. She knew he wouldn't be able to do it, hell she didn't even know how she made it to the centre! But the one thing she knew for sure was that _he_ was going to come and take her away. She had briefly thought that maybe she could run the Labyrinth again for herself but from kicking his royal butt last time she doubted he would even let her stay human. He probably had his revenge planned, all set and ready just incase they were to ever unfortunately meet again. But she would fight him all the way even if it was all in vain; Sarah wasn't one to take things lying down.

So onward to her mini quest in the dark to the kitchen, maybe she could get something in there to threaten him with? Sure he had magic but if she could find something with Iron in it she was sure it would scare him at least a bit. Sarah wasn't one for violence but this was her humanity on the table up for grabs here! _'Who wants to be turned into an ugly, grubby, foul little goblin that has one brain cell shared between them all?' _And killing herself was just another form of defeat. Anyways Iron should work right? Maybe she had been reading too many fantasy books.

Still feeling along the sofa for safety, Sarah put her hands along to feel how much more sofa was left. She got another two hands along when her left hand came in contact with something. It was only on a small part of the back of the sofa and it didn't move when she had touched it. Feeling along Sarah blindly examined it with her hands. It felt cold and waxy, like a candle, spaces were left in between were Sarah could feel sofa. One, two, three, four, she counted four gaps in between it. It didn't register what it was till the lightning flared and lit the room up. Sarah felt bile rise in her throat as she looked her friend's hand. Kat's hand was exactly like something out of madam tosons wax works museum. Slowly Sarah looked up into her friends face. Something like a muffled cry escaped the brunette's lips as she took in her friend's appearance. _'_

_Kat, oh my god Kat! '. _

Kat was exactly like her hand was. Her skin was waxy and eerie. She looked as though she was moving off the sofa to go to were Sarah had been before the lights went off. Her face, a permanent mask of worry and concern. It was like something out of a horror movie and a chill raced up Sarah's spine at the though of having the culprit there in the room looking at her, watching her.

Feeling hopeful Sarah raised her hand in front of Kat's face to check for breath. There was none. Panic started to rise again whilst her stomach seemed to drop. 'She can't be dead' Sarah thought fearful, '_She just can't be none of them can! No it's just a trick, some sick twisted trick on his part. This didn't happen to me when I wished Toby',_ she reassured herself but the fear spiked at her next thought, _'But then again I wasn't in the same room as Toby, I was already out the door… oh god…'_A tear made its way down Sarah's cheek at the thought of loosing her friends because of a silly little wish that had nothing to do with them. She brushed it away quickly and shook her head

'_No they wouldn't be dead. David made the wish and according to the rules he has the choice to run for me or to leave me in the Goblin City. He can't kill him; He can't kill any of them.' _Hope flared in Sarah's veins for her friends but still a thought had occurred to her - _'Where's the Goblin King?'_

After a few minutes to compose herself, Sarah looked slowly about. The lightning was picking up and giving Sarah just enough to see the majority of the room but there were still portions untouched by the erratic flashes.

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

Mortals could be so amusing at times.

He stood there in the Shadows of the room watching the six occupants of the apartment. Obviously when the wish was spoken he had come to collect but with the amount of mortals that were present he couldn't very well just billow in, take the wished away and present himself to them all. The charm he had cast into the room would suspend all but the wished away in a type of suspended animation.

He made the goblins say behind as it would not do to have mortals basically frozen in a room full of rowdy goblins; it was most likely that they would end up, even by accident killing one of them by knocking them over or accidentally breaking off a vital body part. Think of them as a statue, if knocked over it would shatter and he could not have a mortal die because of some of his subject. Even with magic, the human body was fragile and would not be able to have survived that. The only thing he let his goblins do was to gnaw at the generator cables to cut the lights.

Though when he had first appeared in the apartment he thought he had actually charmed all of them. Even thought it was dark his eye sight was much keener than a mere mortals, he could see the basic shape of the people. None of them were moving. '**_Odd',_** he thought to himself but as he was about to stride over to the group a small flicker of movement caught his attention. He stayed were he was, if even possible moved even further into the shadows and watched.

From the shape of its form it was a woman. **_'Just peachy,' _**He thought sarcastically. Adult humans that were wished away always caused more trouble than they were worth. It was rare that it wasn't a child this time but it was still annoying.

He couldn't see her clearly but he could tell she was afraid. He was amused when he saw her gain some courage and try to blindly walk in the dark away from where he was, holding on to what appeared to be a couch. Obviously he wasn't going to let her escape but watching her for a while wasn't going to hurt.

When she started to look round the room her eyes passed over were he was standing, cloaked in shadow. She didn't see him. A maniacal grin broke out on his face as a thought sprung to mind. **_'Let's have some fun shall we?'_** Mortals are easily scared and one can't not make a good impression too early now can they?

When the woman turned around to face in his direction again, he silently shimmered to the opposite end of the room but he didn't see the table and tripped over it with a thud! **_'WHAT the HELL was that? Oh for the love of…' _**He held back a groan and rubbed his shin as he shimmered more quietly back to were he previously was. That was not planned and would be eating away at his overly large ego had she seen him, fortunately it seemed that she hadn't. Surprisingly though the girl was backing away from where he had tripped and was backing into his direction.

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

Something to Sarah's left had moved, she heard a quiet thud and a swish of fabric. _'Oh no…' _She backed away from the noise, her heart rate quickening. She wasn't thinking about where she was going. Instinct kicked and was telling Sarah to stay away from whatever had caused the noise.

But before Sarah's rational mind stepped up to the plate again it was too late.

Sarah had backed up as far as she could go but it wasn't the other side of the room, it wasn't a wall that she bumped into and it wasn't an object. And Sarah definitely knew it was alive and kicking when two hands gripped onto her upper arms and forcefully spun her around.

Sarah let out a small gasp at the force, her face paled and her body tensed. The lightning finding just the right time to illuminate the face of the man that once haunted her thoughts just a few years ago. Her body betrayed her and trembled, still under his grip and gaze, when he heard his voice.

"**Well, if it isn't you."**

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

If He hadn't been so good at controlling his facial features, Jareth's jaw would be lolling on the floor in shock of the woman in front of him. He wasn't sure if it was a trickof his imagination - if it was it was a very crude trick on his brains behalf.

It was the very same girl or one very similar, that had bested him at his own game, got her brother back, became the talk of the Underground for the Gods know how long and was the bane of his existence since that god forsaken night when she made a wish that had changed many individuals lives. He was sure that this was the very same girl, no woman. It was evident that she was no longer the little girl he had once met in her parents chambers. She was nearly as tall as him now, hair still as long as he remembered, a dark brown; her body had definitely changed though the awful shirt and jeans she worn when they had met had done its best to hide anything she did have.

Now though, even though she still wore the offending mortal garments he could see the woman that had grown into herself. She didn't have the best figure but she did have a really good one. He couldn't help but take advantage of her state of shock to quickly let his eyes roam over her form. She was thin and slender but had slight muscle. A slim hour glass shape.

'**_Our little Sarah's all grown up.'_** Jareth thought to himself in slight awe.

He shook his head and fixed his mind on the task at hand. **_'The woman at hand.'_**

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

"**Well, if it isn't you."**

He felt her tremble slightly under his grip and his lips twitched. Letting go of her he crossed his arms over his chest and started to walk around her.

"**Sarah," **He purred into her hair.

She spun round to face him not feeling comfortable with his presence behind her. Not that his presence was comfortable at all, even in the same room he sent chills up and down her spine, he always seemed to have that effect on her.

He looked exactly like he did the night she first saw him, _'Is this his kidnapping get up?' _she thought idly. Wild locks of blond hair falling about his slim sculptured face. His appearance was enchanting though then again he IS magic. A guy shouldn't look that good should he? _'AH!' _Her mind screamed at her _'don't think like that! Incase you have forgotten he's come here to kidnap you and do God knows what!'_

Sarah didn't really take in what her brain was screaming as she studied the man in front of her. Did she not remember that he was indeed a man when she was child? Obviously not as her eyes drifted south. '_Ah!' _Now she remembered the breeches. Her face took on a crimson tinge in the dark but thankfully wasn't recognisable.

He eventually stood still lips quirking into a smug grin, **"It seems the shoe is on the other foot."**

Sarah remembered her position and steeled herself, defiance shinning bright in her eyes. Did she want to become a goblin? '_No_'.

"I don't think so," she scoffed, "You come and take Children away, babies who are wished and evidently I am no child." She smiled, pleased with herself.

How did he know she would argue with him? Such impudence. **" Sarah, Sarah, Sarah" **He chided. **"You read too many stories. Haven't you ever wondered if someone ever wished away someone older than a child? Obviously" **He motioned to her, **"It does happen." **

Her smile fell. He wasn't making this easy for her. She was barely controlling the chills he was giving her.

"B-But he didn't under stand what he was saying! He's drunk and Spiteful! It's no-" She Hated herself for that. She was moaning and knew the answer 'What's said is said.'

He thought he saw a glimpse of defeat and resignation cross her face but couldn't be sure.

'**_Oh how the mighty have fallen' _**he thought smugly. He didn't show anything on the surface though. It remained a cool passive façade as he moved towards her. She was looking at the floor trying to 1: not freak out and 2: to collect her thoughts. She didn't see him move closer.

"**Now Sarah, are you going to be a good little girl and come with me?"** He breathed into her ear causing her to quake. Oh how he loved her reactions to him. Of course he'd never admit that. He ran a gloved finger along one cheek.

That got her attention.

As soon as he touched her so took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes shut tight as though wishing he'd disappear.

Evidently, from the aura of arrogance she was getting, he was still there.

'_Bugger' _she thought. Like a dear in the headlights Sarah didn't have a clue what to do or what to say, all sense of self was lost. She felt like whimpering and running away but it wouldn't help. Like tripping a switch Sarah seemed to regain herself - for that moment at least. She rose her head sharply to look at the Goblin King in front of her with a face of indifference but when she looked up, preparing her self for meeting his mismatched gaze - he wasn't there. Sarah's green eyes darted about the room in front of her. Did he actually leave? Did he actually take a hint and buggered off?

'_Ha not a chance in hell'_, She thought bitterly, _'I think he'd rather get his hands dirty by dragging me back there with all the dishonour and embarrassment, kicking and screaming. Pfft I can imagine the goblins thinking ' this is the girl who beat the labyrinth and won her baby brother back and in all pissed off the powerful and self arrogant, selfish…'' _Another thought jumped up and down in Sarah's head like an over enthusiastic puppy. _'If he changed me into a Goblin or whatever he was talking about earlier then wouldn't that be an embarrassment to him? Err…. Maybe not. Wait do goblins even think?' _she gave an inaudible sigh _'ah well'_

She looked about again '_Where IS he?'_

As much as He liked to torment the girl so, is patience was waning. He looked about the room ignoring the frozen occupants of the room, they didn't hold much interest though the position the four males were in brought some thing akin to amusement to the Goblin Kings face. He wondered which had wished.

Silently he walked round Sarah and moved to lean against the back of the sofa next another frozen occupant. He regarded her for a while, eyes raking her form. **_'Your friend doesn't have much for taste does she?_**' He thought to the frozen girl next to him as if in an everyday conversation.

A smirk splayed over his mouth as he watched Sarah, move for the first time in a few minutes, looking for him. It would have been so much easier to just grab her and take her, be damned of what she thought, but playing with her was too much fun, gods knows there wasn't anything to do distracting back in the Underground and this was a pleasant distraction to say the least.

Jareth wouldn't normally be this twisted but she was a delicate subject mater for him.

Before Sarah could turn towards the couch, Jareth moved himself behind her so as she moved he moved. Childish yes but did he care? Pfft no. She seemed to relax a bit at having not found him in the room. A questioning look flittered across her face as she looked towards a door to her right, her bedroom. '_He wouldn't be in there would he?' _

She made to move towards the door, Jareth following. Sarah had reached for the handle to open the door when he spoke softly in her ear.

" **And just where. Are. You. Going?"**

----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----

A.N: Sorry that it isnt up to the lasts length but dont worry you shall get your moneys worth! even though you havent paid for anything... god I hate some expressions lol, meh. Please tell me what you think... PLEASE! lol thank you .


End file.
